


You Belong To Me

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Neediness, Orgasms, PWP, Possessiveness, Rimming, heats and matings, intercourse, this is shameless smut basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean goes into his heat and this time he has an Alpha who's not only there to tend to his burning need, but also to claim him as his.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	You Belong To Me

Seth wrapped his arms around the shivering omega, nuzzling his face against Dean’s neck as the other man pressed himself deeper against Seth’s chest. Dean was whining softly, his hands fisting Seth’s shirt as Seth pressed his lips against Dean’s ear. “Shss, I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.”

Dean whimpered and brought his face up so he could look into Seth’s eyes, there was need burning in those blue orbs and Seth just pressed his forehead against the other man. Dean’s scent was driving him crazy, and Seth knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself much longer around the omega who’s heat was in full effect.

“Please Seth...I’m burning...fuck...I’m..”

Before Dean could finish his sentence, Seth reached down with both hands, cradled his ass and picked him up off the floor. He walked them both towards the nearest wall and pressed Dean against it, Dean’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist, a broken moan escaping his lips as another wave of heat jolted his body. 

Seth pressed his mouth against Dean and kissed him deeply, then pulled back to look into his eyes. “I want nothing more than to pound you until you are sated Baby...But I want you to tell me one more time you want this...You want me to knot you....make you mine.”

Dean’s eyes were blown as he panted and tried to grind his hips against Seth’s, then he pulled Seth’s lips against his and whispered, “Yes...fuck..I want you to take me...Make me yours _Alpha._ ”

A deep growl left Seth’s lips as he pressed another heated kiss against Dean’s lips. The desire to claim the other man, take him in his heat was taking over his every sense. "You wet for me, Baby?”

Seth’s dirty whisper against Dean’s ear had the other man shaking, and Dean nodded in response, biting at his own lip, head thrown back against the wall. 

Seth groped at Dean’s ass before tugging at his underwear and pulling it off enough to expose his ass, then he dipper his fingers against Dean’s crack and let out a low growl when he felt the slick dripping down Dean’s hole. “Fuck baby...You are dripping..”

Seth pressed his mouth against Dean’s jaw before he carried the other man towards the bed and put him down on it, pulling his underwear completely off then getting rid of his own clothes. 

Seth’s heated eyes took in the naked omega that was laying all spread open on the bed before his eyes. He stroked his leaking cock, groaning at what a pretty picture Dean made in that very moment. Dean was squirming on bed, clearly getting impatient, and Seth had to taste the tempting beauty. 

“On your hands and knees, Baby. I wanna taste you...eat your pretty little hole out.”

Dean’s whole body blushed a bright shade of pink at Seth’s words, and the omega made quick work of getting into the position Seth asked him of. He stuck his ass out towards Seth and shook it a little, which got a laugh out of the other man. “You needy little slut.”

Dean’s only response was a whine, and Seth decided to not tease him any further. He got down on his knees behind Dean’s spread thighs, hands spreading Dean’s cheeks open to expose his leaking hole. “Fuck sweetheart..so fucking pretty..” Seth’s low whisper only managed to make Dean whine a little more, and soon Seth was leaning in to press a kiss against his pucker.

Dean was thrashing against Seth’s mouth as Seth kissed at his hole, tonguing at the slick entrance and making Dean drip in his mouth. His hands squeezed Dean’s asscheeks roughly, making the other man moan in pure ecstasy. Dean was letting out broken moans, pushing back against Seth’s face and soon Seth was fucking his tongue in and out of his hole at a rough pace. Seth knew how sensitive Dean’s body was, and in heat he was expecting him to be even more sensitive than usual. So he wasn’t surprised at all when Dean suddenly came with a scream, completely untouched. 

“Oh baby...” Seth kissed at his hip, hand going around to stroke at his twitching cock. Dean whimpered at his touch and tried to wiggle away, “Ahh..”

“Shss...Gonna fuck you now baby...You are gonna be so easy for me...You are so wet I can slide in just like that..” 

Seth’s dirty words were making Dean hard again, and soon he was being turned on his back, legs spreading wide open as Seth situated himself between his spread knees. The look on Dean’s face was stunning, and Seth couldn’t help but lean down and kiss the beautiful omega.

“Gonna fuck you so hard...Make you cum on my cock again...You want that baby?”

Seth reached down to push a finger inside Dean’s hole, making the other man moan out in pleasure. Seth bit at Dean’s lip, making the other man look into his eyes. “Answer me, Beautiful...Want me to fuck you till you forget how to breath?”

Dean whimpered and nodded, then threw his head back when Seth’s finger brushed against his prostrate and made his eyes roll back in his head. “Please Seth...fill me up...want more..”

Seth’s own cock was throbbing, so he didn’t waste anytime and soon he was pushing against Dean’s tight wet heat. Both men groaned in pleasure as Seth settled inside Dean’s ass, Dean easily opening up to him as slick leaking out of him eased Seth’s way in.

Seth set a hard and fast pace, and pounded into Dean roughly. The omega cried out in pleasure, hands scratching at Seth’s back and legs tightly wrapped around the alpha’s waist as Seth continued to fuck into him. Their lips met in a heated kiss, and when Dean let out a sharp cry, Seth knew he had found his prostate.

Seth’s own moans were getting out of control, and soon enough he felt his knot forming inside the omega’s gripping tight heat. “Fuck...” He moaned out, his hand finding Dean’s length and stroking him roughly with his sharp thrusts. “Come on, baby...Come for your Alpha.”

Seth’s words were all the encouragement Dean needed, and he announced his orgasm with a loud scream. His ass clenched around Seth’s length, and that was enough to make Seth cum inside Dean’s ass, his knot locking in and continuing to seed the omega he was tied to.

After a while, when Seth regained his senses he moved them both so they were laying on their sides, with him spooning Dean from behind. Dean whimpered weakly as he felt another spurt of cum filling his insides and Seth felt a sudden surge of possessiveness take over him. His lips found their home at the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck, biting into the heated flesh enough to leave a bruise without breaking any skin. 

Dean moaned and pushed back against his mouth, his ass wiggling on Seth’s knot and making the other man groan in response. Seth grabbed his face and turned him around to press a possessive kiss against those swollen wet lips, and Dean kissed him back easily.

“Mine.”

Seth’s words were met with Dean’s eyes getting heated as the omega buried his face against his alpha’s neck, then mumbled out happily, “Yours.” Seth’s only response was a wide smile as he pressed a kiss against Dean’s head, wrapping the man in his arms as exhaustion took them both over and they fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
